Of Axes, Bandanas, and Etiquette
by Bluefeathermuse
Summary: No one ever took him seriously but he didn't really mind. Luke was just Luke, and that was complicatedly simple. Connected drabbles for HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's "100 Theme Challenge" featuring everyone's favorite dork.
1. Introduction (Different)

**Quick Info~**

So I stumbled upon HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's "100 Theme Challenge" and thought that it could be an extremely fun challenge to do! I'm a pretty longwinded person, so writing only 100 words per chapter is going to be much harder than it should be. Also, I thought that this would be a great opportunity for something quick and refreshing in between heaps of college homework. I also LOVE doing character study-type things.

Anyway, these drabbles are going to be centered around my all time favorite bachelor in the Harvest Moon world. Luke from Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade! He may seem like just the goofy, boy-next-door type, but he's actually a pretty deep character that I'm super excited to explore!

I hope you all enjoy and please read/review/favorite/follow if you like it!

* * *

**Introduction (Different): Drabble 1**

Rated: T

* * *

Maybe it was his untied shoelaces or wild hair? Maybe it was the way he greeted adults with such informality? Or maybe it was the goofy grin he paraded around with no matter what the situation?

Anyway, it didn't really matter _what _made him different because he was perfectly fine with the way that he was. Spending entire days in axe-to-branch combat, whooping and hollering with his best pals, and eating heaping piles of spinach cake doused in mayonnaise.

He wasn't average by any means. But his mother used to tell him that he was perfectly fine the way he was. Besides, average was positively _boring._


	2. River

**Quick Info~**

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this! I hope you guys like it so far! And man..this should be like the 108 word challenge.

* * *

**River: Drabble 2**

Rated: T

* * *

The fish had managed to evade him more times than he could count. He was soaked from the tip of his boots to the top of his bandana and he was breathing heavily.

"I'll catch ya this time!" He positioned himself over the fish and grinned devilishly.

As he struck, all he managed to catch was a mouthful of water.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to catch a Rainbow."

Luke looked up and squinted through the sunlight to see the scrappy new farm girl proudly standing on a bridge holding up his dinner.

"You're on! I'm Luke, by the way."

"Angela."


	3. Farm

**Quick Info~**

You guys all make my day, just so you know! :) Also, side note, I always seem to name my cows Oreo (since the stone age of 2005)...so that's where this came from. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Farm: Drabble 3**

Rated: T

* * *

"Who's the best carpenter around?!" Luke held out his arms and beamed at the completion of Angela's barn.

"Obviously Bo," she teased and he punched her playfully in the arm.

"Pops said I couldn't finish it in three days. Damn, he couldn't be more wrong!"

Angela smiled and walked over to the newly finished wooden post with a shiny gold bell hanging off of the top. "Let's see if Oreo approves," she said, ringing the bell and watching as her new cow happily made her way into the barn.

"She loves it! I already know and you're going to be the best farmer ever!"

When Luke grinned, Angela felt like she could believe anything he said.


	4. Warm

**Quick Info~**

This drabble is cute. Mostly because I feel like Luke has too much energy to not need to get drunk in the first place. Thank you to all of you lovelies who are reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! I love you guys and your shared love for Luke with me, too!

* * *

**Warm: Drabble 4**

Rated: T

* * *

Alcohol always made him feel…funny. But Owen was his best friend, so drinking kind of came with that monstrous package. He had managed to down six shots by the time Luke eventually stomached two.

He wished that he was in Fugue Forest honing his mad axe skills instead. He wished that Owen would stop slurring uncomfortable compliments at Kathy. But most of all, he wished the bar wasn't so damned hot.

"How're ya feelin'?" Owen asked, slapping Luke's knee with his giant hand.

Suddenly, Angela entered the bar with Luna and Renee wearing a dangerously tight dress.

"Warm." Luke gulped, never taking his eyes off of her.


	5. Clouds

**Quick Info~**

I really like this prompt because we get to take a look inside of Luke's psyche just a bit and see that even though he is always so happy-go-lucky, there are moments of negative emotions in there. I just really appreciate character building pieces, okay? And thank you so much to all of the wonderful people checking out this story!

* * *

**Clouds: Drabble 5**

Rated: T

* * *

"It's a cloud, so it looks like a cloud," Gill said, his eyes an unmoving pool of bland.

"I think it kind of looks like a sheep with the fluffy fur around the edges," Angela said, cocking her head to the side and staring at the sky.

"Nah, it's totally a shark eating a giant ice cream cone," Luke said.

"You're an idiot," Gill jeered, shaking his head.

Luke's smile wavered ever so slightly, just enough for Angela to pick up on it. When Gill walked away, Angela placed her hand on Luke's arm.

"I don't think you're an idiot," she said.

His smile didn't falter the rest of the day.


	6. Bells

**Quick Info~**

This was supposed to be posted yesterday buuuut...college. Anyway, I'm posting two chapters today to make up for it! :) So I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Bells: Drabble 6**

Rated: T

* * *

Bringing back fire seemed like it was the best thing that had happened to Harmonica town since the invention of the telephone. All of Garmon Mine District was aflame literally and figuratively as soon as the twinkling chorus of bells pierced the previously eerie air.

The party thrown that night was the stuff of legends. Somewhere around midnight, Luke managed to throw his bandana into a crowd of raving people.

"Aw, come on, Bo! Give it back!" Luke whined when he saw that Bo had replaced his white headband with Luke's fiery bandana.

"You've gotta catch me first."

"You're on!"


	7. Love

**Quick Info~**

Here's the second update for today! I really like this chapter. It gives me lots of warm fuzzes inside. Thank you for all of the reads/reviews/favorites/follows! You guys make me so happy!

* * *

**Love: Drabble 7**

Rated: T

* * *

It wasn't something he crinkled his nose at, but it also wasn't something that he spent a lot of time thinking about.

His parents loved each other back when his mom was alive. Or at least, it seemed like they did, what with all of the kissing and cuddling much to a six-year-old Luke's dismay.

Angela loved all of her animals. Was that the same thing? He didn't think so. Dr. Jin sometimes described love as a sickness, something with symptoms, but Luke didn't know what those symptoms were.

In the end, he decided that if love meant being happy around someone, then he was most definitely in love…multiple times over.


	8. Cold

**Quick Info~**

Guys, Luke is my favorite person ever. If everyone was like him, the world would be a better place...just saying. Thanks again for everything and I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**Cold: Drabble 8**

Rated: T

* * *

"Angela!" Luke gasped.

She looked like a sad, wet dog, shivering as droplets of water puddled beneath her feet.

"What happened?!"

"I was trying to collect herbs by the river and I kind of…fell in," she admitted.

"Well, come here! Pops always told me that if you're wet and cold you could catch a cold," he said, motioning her towards him.

All Angela knew in that next moment was that she was enveloped by strong arms and the smell of sawdust.

"L-Luke," she squeaked. "Too tight!"

"Heh, sorry about that. I just don't want my newest friend to be freezing."

"We're friends?" Angela asked.

"Yep! You're now an honorary member of the most extreme friendship!" Luke grinned proudly at her and she giggled, holding onto him tightly.


	9. Coffee

**Quick Info~**

Yay! Two updates again today. I hope you all like them!

* * *

**Coffee: Drabble 9**

Rated: T

* * *

Every morning Dale sat down at the table with a cup of black coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Here," Dale said, shoving another cup at Luke. "You're a man now. Drink up."

Luke eyed the drink warily but, not wanting to disappoint his pops, he took a big gulp. It went down strong and sour and he was sure he made a face of disgust. Dale didn't notice, however, so Luke continued to drink.

Hours later, Dale found him wide-eyed and furiously chopping trees in the middle of Fugue Forest.

"No more coffee for you, son," Dale said, taking the axe out of his hand and steering him back towards Garmon Mine District.


	10. Gift

**Quick Info~**

This drabble is based off of Luke's 2-hearts event in Animal Parade (AP is the world I'm using for these drabbles, but I'm using Angela instead of Molly because I like that ship better). He's such a sweetie pie, I can't get over it!

* * *

**Gift: Drabble 10**

Rated: T

* * *

"Luke!" Angela exclaimed, clapping one hand over her mouth at the sight of him.

His arms were covered in tiny, red, painful looking dots but his grin had never been wider. He was holding a sticky, dripping pot of honey.

"I brought you some honey. I had to run—_fight_—some bees off to get it so I hope you like it!" he said, eyeing her expectantly.

"Wow, thank you!" She took the pot out of his hands and felt her face flush ever so slightly. "Want to come inside and I can try to get those stingers out?"


	11. Fire

**Quick Info~**

Hey guys! So this update is coming out a bit later than normal because I've been dealing with a ton of family stuff and the power/wifi at college was out for two days. But I still hope you guys enjoy this drabble! It's not supposed to be naughty, but sometimes Luke says things that he just doesn't realize can be construed as inappropriate. (letting the Harvest Goddess spank him, anyone?) Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Fire: Drabble 11**

Rated: T

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was or even if it felt good. It started out as something like a dim kind of warmth that took root somewhere deep inside of him. But as the months progressed, he felt the warmth begin to boil until he almost literally felt like he was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked him one afternoon while they were down by the ocean.

The days were growing longer and the nights were progressively getting hotter. Summer was just around the corner and Angela and Luke had spent almost every waking moment together since she arrived in the spring.

"I feel hot," he said.

"Well it is almost sumer," she said, giggling.

There it was again. That tinkling laughter that made him feel like someone lit a match inside of the pit of his stomach.

"Your laugh makes me feel hot."


	12. Marriage

**Quick Info~**

Luke is a cutie pie. That is all.

* * *

**Marriage: Drabble 12**

Rated: T

* * *

"I feel like a monkey in a suit," Luke whispered, rolling up his sleeves and pulling his bandana out of his back pocket.

"Renee specifically told everyone to dress nice," Bo hissed, elbowing Luke in the side.

"I am dressed nice. I look awesome in my bandana."

"Boys, quiet," Dale scolded, not tearing his eyes away from the beautiful nuptials of Renee and Toby.

Luke slumped in his seat and scanned the church. Renee looked gorgeous in her dress and Toby was adorned in a more traditional style of tuxedo. She had three bridesmaids standing beside her. Kathy in a dress that seemed two sizes too small, Anissa in a flowing mint gown, and Angela.

But Angela was unconventionally stunning and without realizing it, Luke watched _her _for the rest of the ceremony.


	13. Death

**Quick Info~**

I am currently writing this from the within the depths of a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Yay for choir retreats. Anyway, this chapter is extremely important to Luke's character. I find it odd that no one in the game ever talks about their deceased and/or out of the picture parents. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give Lukey lots of virtual hugs afterwards!

* * *

**Death: Drabble 13**

Rated: T

* * *

It had been sixteen years since she left. He knew that she was in a better place, but it didn't help heal the ache in his heart whenever this day would come around. She was like the glue in their little family. Without her, Luke and Dale found themselves stumbling blindly through mundane tasks. And as for connecting as a family? That was a rarity.

How could they connect as a family if part of them was missing?

"Hey, mom," Luke said, sitting criss-crossed on the grass in front of a headstone. "I hope things are great up there. I…I miss you, but Pops and I are doing our best to make you proud. And wanna know the weirdest thing? Sometimes, I feel like I can _feel _that you're proud of us."


	14. Look-A-Like

**Quick Info~**

I survived the retreat! Enjoy more Luke! And thanks for everyone who is taking the time to check out this story. You guys are fantastic!

* * *

**Look-A-Like: Drabble 14**

Rated: T

* * *

"Whoa! Angela, you look awesome!" Luke said, hopping the fence separating her crops and animals.

Angela turned around and smiled at him. Her hair was tied up in an all-too-familiar fiery bandana.

"Why, because I look like you?" she teased.

He grinned. "No, I probably look like a goof. But you look really…pretty," he said earnestly, dropping his golden gaze to the ground.

"Pretty?" She mimicked his embarrassed expression. "Well that's good, I guess, because you look really handsome."

"Not awesome?" he teased, his lips breaking out into his signature smile.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yes, handsome _and _awesome."


	15. Apple

**Quick Info~**

I feel like I can never thank all of you who are taking the time to read/review/favorite/follow this story. I love you all!

* * *

**Apple: Drabble 15**

Rated: T

* * *

He wiped the sweat from his brow and bit so hard into his bottom lip that was sure he drew blood. He dug his boots firmly into the ground and tightened his grip on the hilt of his axe. The chop echoed through the forest and the leaves on the tree shook, a few even falling to the ground in clumps of dying green.

A few swings later, Luke felt something hard hit him in the head. His gaze dropped to the ground and, panting, he picked up the offending object. An apple as red as Angela's cheeks had been recently landed on the ground. He had to save an apple that beautiful for Angela.


	16. Life

**Quick Info~**

Hey, turning point chapter everyone! Sort of. ;)

* * *

**Life: Drabble 16**

Rated: T

* * *

"Do you want to hold her?"

Luke nodded and held out his hands awkwardly. Angela placed the new puppy in his arms. It was like holding a warm ball of cotton candy and the puppy immediately began to wag her tail and squirm. He had always wanted a puppy when he was younger, but Dale said that he was far too reckless to be able to be responsible enough to have one.

A warm tongue licked his cheek and Angela giggled.

"She likes you," she said.

"Really? Do you like me little puppy? Do ya?" Luke baby-talked as the puppy wagged her tail and Angela burst into a fit of laughter.

"She does. And…I do, too."


	17. Night

**Quick Info~**

Luke is too cute. I will probably say this every chapter.

* * *

**Night: Drabble 17**

Rated: T

* * *

What did Angela mean when she said that she liked him, too? He had gone through the scenario over and over again in his head but it wasn't making anymore sense as the hours passed.

The moon was shining in through his window, casting a circle of light on the carpet. He rolled over in bed and stared outside. He wondered what Angela was doing right then. Probably sleeping.

Maybe she only meant they were really good friends? That had to be it. Angela was his best friend already, just like Owen. But Owen didn't make his heart beat really fast or his hands start to sweat.

It had to be an Angela thing, he thought, because only Angela could keep him awake at 3:00 in the morning.


	18. Children

**Quick Info~**

Kids will be kids... Also thank you again to everyone checking this out! I hope you are all still enjoying it!

* * *

**Children: Drabble 18**

Rated: T (slightly inappropriate conversation?)

* * *

"I can't believe Chloe actually asked me about that today," Owen said incredulously, rubbing his face with his hands.

"What did you tell her?" Luke asked, turning down the music on their speakers.

"I didn't know what to say! So I made up something about how you can't explain it and that you'll just know what it is when you grow up."

Luke nodded, unsure of what to say after. His dad had certainly never talked to him about _that, _either.

"I should have had you explain it," Owen said, a grin playing on his lips. "Seeing as how you obviously want to have sex with Angela."


End file.
